harry potter and his sphinx
by amurphy616
Summary: this is just something i came up with as i often write out of the box regarding fanfiction.If you want to write a more flushed out story with this theme than i encourage you to do so i just ask that you send me a link as i have found no stories like this.
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter and the sphinx

Harry potter x female Sphinx

Disclaimer it's been a while since I uploaded a story. This is just a one shot I thought up. Just cause.

I do not own harry potter but I do own this story.

Warnings: borderline lemon.

Harry potter was not having a good year. It all started when his name came out of the goblet of fire. From there his life had taken one dark turn after another Ron and Hermione stopped talking to him. His house and the rest of the school united against him. Things were already looking bad and then the unthinkable happened. They killed Hedwig after that Harry had been seen only spartanly in the school. The first task Harry had used the killing curse to kill the dragon before it even looked at him earning even more infamy from the school and magical Brittan at large. The second task Harry had used the impervious curse to control the giant squid and saved all the hostages earning him first place. Now as harry entered the maze he had already made his mind up. He would not finish first he would let some else finish as he could smell a trap. That did not mean he would not explore and maybe kill some other things. Yes he had become dark but did that make him a monster? Harry hummed softly to himself as he explored the maze. After taking a few turns and killing everything that came his way. He eventually came to a sphinx that turned its head to regard him. Once it had done so he realized that it was female. He slowly walked forward and stopped about ten feet from the sphinx.

"Have you come here to solve my riddle?" she asked.

"No I was merely taking a stroll through a maze infested with creatures that only someone insane could call cute." Harry said sarcastically making the Sphinx frown.

"It would be wise for you to respect your better's boy." The sphinx said arrogantly not noticing the slight twitch in Harry's hand at the "boy" comment.

"In fact-"the sphinx screamed in agony before it could finish her sentence as harry used the Crucio on her. How dare the bitch think that she was better than him? Harry let up on the curse after a minute and slowly approached the sphinx that was withering on the ground twitching occasionally. Harry knelt down to the sphinxes level and forced her to drink a potion. Slowly but surely she stopped shacking and was able to stand although she was now watching Harry warily.

"That potion I gave you was a cure for the Cruciartus curse I also added a drug that made you as horny as a bitch in heat." Harry chuckled as he watched her expression of horror as she tried to fight the drug. He slowly approached and undid his pants. Taking out his erection once he was in front of her he couldn't help as a chuckle escaped his throat as she whined in a needing way. Harry propped open her mouth and thrust forward. It was _heaven_ her mouth was warm yet not overly so as her tongue danced around his cock. He slowly started moving back and forth while she sucked harder. Now completely under the influence of the drug she couldn't do much other than that. After about ten minutes Harry came in her mouth. She tried to pull back but Harry grabbed the back of her head and forced her to swallow every drop. Once she was done Harry pulled out.

"Turn around slut." Harry growled softly at the sphinx who complied almost immediately presenting her dripping sex and anus to Harry. Harry grinned and pushed himself in to her pussy and moaned loudly at the felling of her tight sex as it massaged his cock. Harry immediately started pounding full force not caring in the sphinx was in pain or not. Not that it looked like it mattered all that much as her eyes were all but rolled into the back of her head and her tongue was sticking out while a puddle of drool formed under her. Harry groaned as he barely managed to keep himself from Cumming. His hands roamed her underside until he found something interesting she had breasts. He grinned evilly and began to pinch her nipples and was rewarded with a scream of pleasure. Harry chuckled before he returned to thrusting into her while still pinching her nipples a few more times before releasing his massive load into the Sphinx as she came as well with a massive roar of pleasure. After harry had calmed down he pulled out of her tight pussy and started to rub his dick to get it hard again only to face palm and walk over to her face and ram his cock into her mouth making her suck on it. After about a minute he was hard again he walked back over to her back side and slowly started moving into her ass. He heard her whine as he went deeper but otherwise it didn't look like she was in any pain. Harry on the other hand was almost ready to cum again. Her ass was three times tighter than her pussy and he had to fight down his urge to come then and there. After he had done so he felt her moving against his cock signaling that she wanted more stimulation. Harry obliged and pounded even harder than he had for her pussy while she cried out in untold pleasure. After a couple more minutes Harry blew his final load and filled her ass with semen making her belly expand slightly. Harry sighed softly as he felt the Sphinx under him pass out. He joined her on the grass a second later. As he was falling asleep he felt her snuggle up to him and begin to purr softly making him chuckle softly. Just before he passed out he thought. _If this is what hell is than I am okay with that._

If you liked or thought I could improve it please write a review and I will consider it.


	2. Chapter 2

Update

if their are any lemons you want me to write leave a comment and i will take a look at it.


End file.
